Situations with Axel, Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia
by Caty-Cross
Summary: Some crazy stuff and a whole lot of fluffy stuff...yeah I really am not good at summarys :S rated T to be careful


Okay this was me and **AkuDemyfan **roleplaying over msn XD She was Axel and Marluxia and I was Demyx and Zexion XD So I decided to turn it into a story! Hope you guys like it! It is a little random...

Oh and i can't write lemon to save my life so... ^^'

**Disclaimer:** Me nah own of de Kingdom Hearts XD

* * *

"Oh Demyx look, cheeseburger!" Axel pointed out the choice on the menu.

"NO! Eww Axel get it away!" Demyx pushed away the picture.

"Oooor sushi?" Axel grinned at the dark-blonde.

"That used to swim once Axel! How could you eat that?!"

"Haha you think **I **eat fish! Okay….how about spaghetti?"

"Nope. Not unless it's a vegetarian special!" Demyx shook his head at the red-head.

"Damn you." Axel muttered to himself.

"With no meat." Demyx added.

"…" Axel looked at him exasperatedly.

Demyx grinned and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Take that back inside or I bite it!" Axel warned, raising one eyebrow.

Demyx's grin widened and he stuck his tongue out even more as a challenge. But no one challenges Axel and wins!

The red-head growled under his breath, then grabbed Demyx and pulled the blonde towards him. He connected their lips and kissed him.

Demyx's eyes widened and then he melted into Axel's warm embrace. He clutched at Axel's t-shirt and his eyes slid lazily shut.

When Axel pulled away Demyx didn't move. He stayed, melted, in Axel's arms.

"Oh no! I've killed Demyx!" Axel pretended to start to cry.

"Mmmm…" Demyx opened his eyes and looked up at Axel dazedly.

Axel blinked.

"Demmy baby?"

Demyx blinked back, still looking a little dazed.

"Mmm?"

Axel hugged him, crying,

"You're okay!"

"Mm yeah I'm okay but…" Demyx looked at Axel with puppy-dog, sea-green eyes.

Axel looked questioningly at him.

"But what?

"I could be better if…" He whispered something in Axel's ear.

Axel eyes widen at Demyx's suggestion but he grinned evilly.

"Consider it done!"

Demyx grins seductively at him and Axel pulls him close, so their bodies are touching all the way down. Demyx wraps one leg around Axel and the red-head grabs his thigh before kissing him passionately.

"Demyx what on earth are you doing?"

Demyx pulled away from Axel's kiss and looked over his shoulder at the small, steel-blue haired boy behind him.

"Oh hai Zexion!" Demyx exclaimed. Axel blushed quite a deep red, almost matching his hair, at being caught by Demyx's best friend.

Demyx laughed at him and poked his nose.

"Axel you look like you're on fire!"

Axel's blush deepened and he attempted to hide his face. Zexion rolled his cobalt-blue eyes and Demyx giggled at his boyfriend and kissed him.

Axel returned the kiss only to have Demyx deepen it. Axel smiles as he kisses him, he likes this!

They were interrupted by Zexion smacking them over their heads with his rather thick, black-bound paperback book.

"Guys you're in a public place! Have a little decency!" He lectured them. Sure enough they were getting a few funny looks from customers and workers alike.

"Ouch! Zexion! Didn't you see we were having a moment there?!" Axel complained. " And we don't care about it being public!"

Axel grinned smugly and Demyx wrapped his arms around his neck. Axel rolled his eyes but leaned down and kissed Demyx again.

"Besides we all know you're just jealous!" Demyx teased when he and Axel broke apart.

"You heard him!" Axel added, nodding at Demyx and looking at Zexion.

"Jealous? How? Of what?" Zexion asked quickly.

"Of what we have." Axel stated.

Zexion blushed and looked away from Axel's eyes.

"I am not jealous."

Axel grinned at him.

"Don't deny it!" He teased. Zexion got all flustered at Axel's words. The red-head looked back at Demyx.

"Just order whatever you want, my love." He said.

"YAY! I waaaaant…" Demyx inspected the menu.

Axel rolled his eyes at Demyx's cheering but smiled as he watched his happy boyfriend. Zexion looked a little upset, he didn't like to be teased by his best friend's boyfriend.

While Demyx wonders what to have, Axel kisses him where Zexion smacked him with the book. Demyx smiled up at him and kissed him too before going back to the menu.

Axel's smile widened then he looked at Zexion. The blunette was looking a little sad and lost and was, once again, hiding behind his long, messy bangs. Axel smiled at him sadly.

"Just call your own boyfriend in here, Zexy." He said. Zexion looked up at him.

"Hmm I think I shall have the mushroom ravioli!" Demyx decided, not paying any attention to Axel or Zexion.

"He's supposed to be meeting me here." Zexion said quietly.

"Okay, hope he comes soon for your own happiness." Axel said. He scowled a little at the mushroom ravioli while he ordered a cheeseburger.

"Oh, and I'll pay, Dem-Dem." He smiled happily at Demyx.

"YAY!" Demyx cheered. "Love you Axel!"

"I know you do."

Just then the door opened, the bell above it tinkling. Axel glanced over.

"Looks like your boyfriend just came, Zexy. Have fun, we'll be at the balcony." Axel said as he carried the tray of food and guided Demyx to the second floor.

"Okay…" Zexion blushed slightly. Demyx waved happily and slipped an arm around Axel's slim waist. Axel smiled joyfully.

"Zexy! How's my emo-muffin?"

Zexion blushed and muttered,

"I'm fine…"

"Don't call me 'emo-muffin' please." He added.

"Aww don't be like that. I know you like the name." Marluxia said, slipping an arm around Zexion's waist. Zexion blushed but leaned into the embrace.

"I knew it." Marluxia smiled, kissing the top of Zexion's head.

"It's demeaning…don't call me it in public at least." Zexion said, looking up at his taller boyfriend. Marluxia sighed sadly.

"Fine." He pouted a little.

Zexion blushed like a tomato as he leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed Marluxia's pout. The pinkette answered to the kiss eagerly and tried to deepen it.

"Looks like you whacked us too early, Zexy!" Axel called from the second floor.

Zexion pulled away quickly and blushed almost the same colour as Axel's hair. Marluxia pouted again but kissed Zexion lightly on the nose. Axel laughed a little before turning his attention back to Demyx.

To Zexion's eternal embarrassment his tummy gave a little rumble.

"Let's get something for ya to eat." Marluxia smiled.

Demyx ate some more of his mushroom ravioli and scrunched up his nose as Axel ate his cheeseburger.

"Don't be like that!" Axel pouted.

Zexion and Marluxia studied the menu.

"But…it's horrible Axel! I don't know how you can…" Demyx shuddered. Axel sighed sadly.

"Do you really hate it so much, huh?"

Demyx squirmed in his seat.

"Well…it's sometimes not nice to kiss someone who eats that stuff…"

"Besides, before I was just teasing! I wouldn't force you to eat what you don't want to." Axel whispered sadly.

"But I still love you…and kissing you!" Demyx tried to reassure him.

Axel looked down sadly but then raised his gaze to Demyx.

"I love you too Dem."

Demyx went around the table and sat next to Axel. The red-head put his arm around Demyx's shoulder and pulled him in close.

"Hey, I love you no matter what you eat or whatever!" Demyx assured him.

"Nice to hear that." Axel said and he kissed Demyx's forehead.

Demyx smiled sweetly up at him and kissed his smooth cheek. Axel chuckled.

"Just brush your teeth after eating that stuff!" Demyx added cheekily, giggling.

Axel pouted.

"Aww…don't be like that…" he said.

"I'm sorry." Demyx apologised and he kissed Axel.

Axel smiled into the kiss while he deepened it, thinking,

"_Score one to me!"_

Demyx was oblivious to Axel's score, he was enjoying the kiss! He ran his hands through Axel's red mane of spikes.

Axel deepened the kiss even more, pulling Demyx onto his lap. Demyx put his arms around Axel's neck.

Just at that moment Zexion and Marluxia came up the stairs.

"Aww… ain't that cute?" Marluxia said.

Zexion blushed yet again.

Axel ignored the other two while he carefully pushed aside the plates of food and gently lay Demyx down on the table. Demyx looked dazedly into Axel's bright green eyes.

Axel smirked.

"You wanna do this in here or in privacy?" He asked.

"Muuuh…" Demyx blinked. "I don't care."

"Good." Axel carefully came over Demyx, kissing him again.

Zexion very nearly fainted at the sight. Marluxia caught him and then sat him down at the nearest table and put the food tray in front of him. Then he took Zexion's book and whacked Axel and Demyx with it.

"Even thought that looks cute and all, I don't like it that you got my Zexy to faint."

He walked back to Zexion, fuming as he did.

Zexion blinked and Demyx's eyes welled up with tears.

"Ow Marly hit me…"

Axel glared angrily at Marluxia but he kissed Demyx's sore head and kissed his tears away.

"Come on, let's go somewhere where people won't hit us with books."

Marluxia glared back at Axel and then kissed Zexion back to life. Demyx hopped off the table and followed Axel.

Axel suddenly grabbed Zexion's book and whacked both Marluxia and Zexion with it before placing it back on the table.

"Payback time." He muttered with a grin.

Zexion blinked blankly and Marluxia growled at the red-head.

"Ow…" Zexion mumbled.

"Come on, let's hurry out before they come after us…" Axel whispered with a grin and he and Demyx left.

Marluxia leaned over to Zexion and kissed the spot Axel hit.

"I'll get him back later." He said into Zexion's steel-blue hair.

"Mmm okay…kiss me again?" Zexion asked, still looking a little dazed.

Marluxia grinned.

"Sure thing, Zexy." And he kissed him again happily.

Zexion hummed contentedly. Marluxia grinned into the kiss, he was willing to make it deeper and take it further but he pulled back and sat next to Zexion.

Zexion, in a rare moment of cutesyness, leaned his head on Marluxia's shoulder.

The pinkette slipped his arm around Zexion, smiling happily and looked down at him contentedly, fully forgetting the food.

At least until Zexion's tummy rumbled again.

Marluxia chuckled.

"Let's eat, Zexy. At least you need food."

Zexion frowned at his stomach but then tucked into his meal hungrily. Marluxia watched Zexion for a while then he started on his own food.

Zexion finished first and then looked at Marluxia pointedly.

Marluxia, who wasn't that far behind Zexion, smiled at him.

"So, what d'you want to do now?" he asked.

"…pudding…" Zexion muttered averting his eyes.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow at that but sighed with a smile.

"Fine, I'll get you a pudding. Anything you wants?"

"Umm…chocolate cake…with cream please." Zexion looked up at him with wide eyes. Marluxia sighed again but went to make the order.

Zexion waited happily, opening his book and reading while he waited.

Marluxia glances at him and sighs again when he notices that Zexion has started to read.

"I hope he isn't just fooling with me…" He muttered sadly.

Zexion looked up when he sensed Marluxia approaching and smiled radiantly at him. Marluxia smiled back and set the pudding down in front of him.

"I asked them to give you the biggest one since you like it so much."

"Thank you!" Zexion smiled at him again and then began to eat the cake.

Marluxia sighed and thought,

"_Hopefully he loves me more than that pudding."_

Zexion got a white blob of cream on his nose but he didn't seem to notice. Marluxia leaned over and licked it off. Zexion blushed but smiled, he leaned forward and kissed Marluxia gently and chastely.

The older boy would have loved to deepen the kiss but didn't want to embarrass the blunette in public.

Zexion smiled at him happily.

"I love you, Marly." He whispered.

"I love you too, Zexy." Marluxia answered and he smiled as he watched Zexion eat his pudding.

Zexion took his last bite and licked the tips of his fingers.

"So, what do you want next?" Marluxia asked whilst licking a few of Zexion's fingers too. Zexion smiled and blushed.

"Can we…umm…" Zexion bit his lip.

"Can we what?" Marluxia asked with a smile playing across his lips.

"Can we…can we go walk in the park? There's a full moon tonight and it's really big…so can we? Only if you want to! I mean we don't have to!..." Zexion babbled nervously.

Marluxia chuckled and nodded.

"Whatever you want, Zexy." And he started to lead Zexion out of the restaurant. Zexion smiled happily and leaned on Marluxia.

He lead Zexion to the park and from there to a nice, little ledge to see the full moon better. Zexion sat on the ledge and stared up at the bright moon, the light glinting prettily in his hair.

Marluxia couldn't take his eyes off of Zexion.

"Wooow! This is amazing! It's so close! Isn't it great Marly?" Zexion turned and smiled beautifully at him.

Marluxia nodded without really hearing Zexion's words. He still stared at the blunette.

Zexion leaned his head to one side and looked questioningly at Marluxia.

"Marly? Are you okay?" He asked, the moonlight framing his head like a celestial halo.

Marluxia blinked a few times but then nodded.

"You're just so beautiful, Zexy." He said brushing a few stray strands of hair from Zexion's face.

Zexion blinked, then blushed and looked down at the shadowy grass, embarrassed but secretly pleased with the compliment.

Marluxia frowned a little.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"No!" Zexion looked up at him and then seemed to struggle for words.

"I'm…I'm just not used to…compliments." He mumbled and looked down again, feeling a little pathetic.

Marluxia grinned.

"Then you better learn to take compliments because those are the only things I can say to you."

He hugged Zexion close.

Zexion gasped quietly at being held so close but then he melted into the embrace and clutched at Marluxia's shirt.

Marluxia smiled happily and pulled Zexion into his lap.

Zexion snuggled up to Marluxia and then gave an involuntary shiver.

Marluxia frowned a little.

"Are you feeling cold?" He asked.

"Mmm a little." Zexion nodded against Marluxia's chest.

The pinkette took his jacket off and wrapped it around Zexion.

"Won't you be cold?"

"Nah. I'll stay warm just by watching you." Marluxia smiled gently.

Zexion smiled and laughed quietly, he leant up and gently and hesitantly kissed Marluxia, looking a little unsure of himself as he did.

Marluxia smiled.

"Just go by feelings, Zexy, and it'll be fine."

Zexion leaned his forehead against Marluxia's.

"Well…maybe you'll have to teach me."

"Sure thing, Zexy. Just tell me if I go too fast or too slow for you." And he gently leaned in to kiss Zexion.

Zexion hesitantly kissed back, then he seemed to gain some confidence and he kissed deeper. He smiled into the kiss as he pushed against Marluxia's chest slightly.

A rustling in the bushes made Zexion pull away and look over at the source of the noise anxiously.

"What was that?" he whispered.

Marluxia growled a little over the distraction but he looked over at the shivering foliage.

"Wait here, I'll go and check it." He stood up and walked over to the bushes.

Zexion looked on, clutching Marluxia's jacket to him as if for protection and biting his lip worriedly.

Marluxia got closer to the bushes when suddenly a rabbit jumped out, scaring Marluxia slightly.

Zexion screamed as the rabbit jumped away, the tension had made him jumpy. He teetered on the edge of the ledge.

Marluxia whipped around at Zexion's scream and rushed over to save him.

Zexion grabbed the older boy and held on for dear life!

Marluxia pulled Zexion away from the ledge a little fearfully.

"Let's get you back to your home…"

Zexion held back his tears.

"Mmm okay..." He mumbled. Marluxia kissed him.

"It's okay now." He reassured him.

Zexion's breathing was fast from the fright.

"Yeah…yeah I'm okay." He said.

Marluxia didn't believe him.

"It's okay. Don't hold back, Zexy. I'm right here to love and protect you."

Zexion looked up into Marluxia's leaf green eyes and swallowed, still feeling a little scared. He snuggled into Marluxia's warm arms.

Marluxia held him tight and lead him away from the ledge.

"How about a mug of hot chocolate?" he asked.

"Mmm yes please!" Zexion smiled up at him, his sweet tooth getting the better off him.

Marluxia smiled and thought,

"_I know your weakness."_

"Okay, let's go."

Zexion followed him happily, thinking of hot chocolate and Marluxia's warm arms

Marluxia keeps hold of him and they walk to a small, cosy café.

"Two big hot chocolates, please." Marluxia asked the girl behind the counter. He paid and then led Zexion to sit down.

Zexion sat down and pus his book on the table beside him, he slipped Marluxia's jacket off his shoulders and hung it on the back of the chair.

Marluxia watched him, a little confused, but he let Zexion do as he pleases.

Zexion smiled at Marluxia's confusion and then looked down at the table, his cheeks flushed a pale red.

"You know...I used to go to places like this alone."

Marluxia blinked at him and then nodded.

"Hope you can change your ways so we can do this kinda stuff together."

Zexion smiled shyly.

"I hope so." He said.

Marluxia smiled and laid an arm across Zexion's shoulders.

Zexion leaned into his chest and then his eyes widened when the waitress brought the two hot chocolates over.

Marluxia didn't let him go. He thanked the young girl and smiled at her before kissing the top of his head.

Zexion smiled up at him and, cautiously like he is a little afraid of doing so, he leans up and kisses Marluxia.

Marluxia kissed him back.

"Don't hesitate, Zexy." He whispers when they break the kiss.

"Oh yeah...sorry..." Zexion whispers back.

"Don't say sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Sorry...umm…er..." Zexion managed to fluster himself when he realised that he just apologised again.

Marluxia laughed a little.

"It'll take a while but we have all the time in the world."

Zexion laughs too and then his only visible eye flickered to the hot, sweet treat and then back to Marluxia.

Marluxia smiled happily at him as he carefully sipped his hot chocolate.

Zexion sips his then blinks as he burns his tongue.

"Ow…"

Marluxia is a little surprised. He glances at Zexion before kissing him.

"Take it easy. It's not called hot for no reason."

"Mmm!" Zexion pokes out the tip of his tongue and frowns. Marluxia swooped in and kissed his tongue.

Zexion snapped his tongue back into his mouth and blinked like an owl with wide eyes, another blush slowly spread its way across his cheeks.

Marluxia grinned a little.

"Any better?"

"...yeah..." Zexion looked down at the table, hiding behind his long fringe, and smiles a small smile.

Marluxia pulled him closer once again.

"Please, don't hide from me. You're so cute to me."

"Sorry, I spent my whole life hiding..." He looked up at Marluxia and smiled sadly. "I don't know...how to not hide..."

Marluxia smiled and carefully kissed him.

"I can teach you. Just stay in my sight and you'll learn."

Zexion smiled, his eyes crinkling up.

"Okay, you can be my mentor."

Marluxia laughed a little but nods.

"Simple. Don't hide. When you feel like hiding, fight against it and show yourself to the world."

"Could I do that?" Zexion asked, looking a little unsure.

"Of course you can do it! You know Demyx does it all the time." He smiled and then whispers "And I'll be there right beside you."

"Well Demyx is....well if you're there I think I could." Zexion smiles at the thought of his outgoing best friend and then looks up at Marluxia a bit more confidently than before.

Marluxia nodded happily and kissed Zexion carefully.

"I will always be there for you."

"Thank you, for loving me." Zexion whispered against Marluxia's lips.

Marluxia smiled and nodded.

"I will always love you no matter what, Zexy."

* * *

Aww there we go :D please read and review this no matter how crazy you thought it!


End file.
